A study was made of the effect of selenium deficiency on the chronic toxicity produced by doxorubicin in rats fed diets adequate in vitamin E. The severity of the cardiotoxicity was unaltered by selenium deficiency; however, the growth-inhibiting effect and the nephrotoxicity produced by doxorubicin were more marked in the selenium-deficient animals.